Rock Club
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: A sequel to "Labyrinth of Shadows", Haley and Ash are accepted to a Disney College. While there, the two are heard singing and are persuaded into creating a band with each other and other characters. After forming the band, a rival band shows up and tries to get rid of them so they can be number one. Will the rival band succeed with their plan, or will Ash and Haley's band succeed?
1. The Letters

A year ago, Ash and I found out we were the _Chosen ones_. We had special powers and had to help protect the Disney Universes from being ruined by the evil armies and minions of evil overlord Exodion.

After defeating the evil overlord, Serena and William, our mentors, gave us letters that we weren't supposed to be open until after we graduated. Lucky for us, today was the day.

We graduated high school and we were finally able to open our letters from Serena and William. I invited Ash over so we could open them together. His parents stopped by with him so they could take in the precious moment.

"Ooh Ash, I'm nervous yet excited!" I told Ash. I almost squealed. "We'll open them on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

We tore into the letters and pulled out a note. There was a fancy blue border around it and the letter was written in fancy hand writing.

"I've never seen a letter look so beautiful!" I just stared at its beauty. The letter read:

_Dear Ms. Haley Deran,_

_We would love for you to come and join us at our university. The school is called Disney University. This college was made for Disney characters. Although you are not Disney characters, you will be one of the first real world students. The reason we have selected you is because you saved all of the Disney characters from danger when the evil Exordion attacked. Please accept this opportunity. It's not every day you get accepted into a college for Disney characters. I assure you that you will have lots of fun and meet new friends. Because of your specialty, you will be taking certain classes to exercise and train your abilities. Thank you for your cooperation and we hope to see you on June 3 of this year._

_Sincerely,_

_The Disney University Council Members_

"Wait, what's the date?" I rushed to a calendar, "We must be at the school on Monday!" I exclaimed.

"You better get packed dears." Ash's mother said. I nodded and with a snap if my fingers, a whole bunch of luggage appeared next to me. "I have my tablet, laptop, cell phone, tooth brush, writing notebook and pencil for stories, song book, clothes, tooth brush, and the rest of the things I need."

I snapped my fingers again and luggage appeared next to him, "Your phone's in there, your writing book and pencil, clothes, tooth brush, laptop, iPod, and the rest of the things you need." I explained to him.

"Is my camera in there?" he asked. I snapped my fingers again, "Now it is." I said. "Oops, almost forgot mine!" I snapped my fingers a fourth time, "There we go!"

That Monday, a bus appeared on our doorsteps. Our parents cried. They hated letting their babies go. We waved goodbye and the bus took us to the college.

I was so excited about what was going to be in store.


	2. Arrival

When we arrived at the college, we got off of the bus and looked at the school. The building was huge and characters from every single Disney movie filled its yard and doorway.

The building was a sapphire blue with the Disney logo above the entrance door. Its yard was filled with the greenest grass and the most beautiful of flowers.

"Wow." Ash and I just stood there in amazement staring at the beautiful building.

We walked up to the entrance I gulped nervously and we walked through the door.

When we walked in, everyone stared at us as we passed by them. Ash and I looked around trying to find the main office.

As we walked around, I heard people whispering. I was getting even more nervous than before.

I was relieved when we finally found the office. When we walked in, Serena was sitting at the desk.

"I'm so glad you came!" Serena said with a smile. "Come with me and I'll show you to your dorm rooms. Each room is made to each student's liking so I bet you'll find your rooms very suitable."

My spirits lifted a little. At least the rooms would be nice.

Serena took me to my room first. It had bright green walling and there were bears on my bed sheets, pillows, and on some posters. Other decorations were _Brother Bear_ themed. There was even a DVD/VCR player and flat screen TV where I could watch movies. My favorite Disney movies were sitting right next to the TV. There was _Brave_, _Brother Bear_, _Brother Bear 2_, _Lion King_, _Lion King 1 ½_, _Lion King 2_, and some other movies that I really enjoyed. The bed was extremely soft and the ceiling had my favorite scene playing from my favorite movie to help me sleep. There was even a writing table and a really nice desk lamp and chair so I could do my writing. There was lounge chair near the flat screen T.V. It was the one I've always wanted. It was covered in tie-dye cool colors and was super soft. Next to it was a bookshelf filled with the kind of fantasy stories that I was most comfortable with.

"This room is amazing!" I exclaimed as I rushed to Serena. "You also have a dorm mate. Her room is right through that door. That door over there is your closet, that door next to it is the bathroom, and the door with lights around the doorway is for the snack and drink bar." She pointed her finger to all of the doors.

My jaw dropped, "S-s-s-snack and d-d-d-drink bar?" I nearly exploded. Instead, I fell backwards onto my nice soft bed.

"You stay here and unpack. I'll take Ash to his room." Serena said. Ash and Serena walked away and left me alone in my room.

Serena took Ash to his room. Serena walked up to a black door and opened it.

Ash's room had black walls with one huge window with a door that has a balcony on it. A wooden desk, painted black, sat against one of the walls with his laptop on it. There was a stereo for playing music (Including an iHome that can charge his iPod touch) and a king bed set with black covers and a regular white pillow. Above the bed is a poster for _The Crow_. Near the door, was a bookshelf containing his favorite literary works. In front of the bed, there was a flat screen T.V. on the wall with a DVD player on a nightstand that was below the TV itself. The dorm also had a bathroom with a single shower and toilet. Right next to _The Crow_ poster is a dream catcher that was a souvenir from a trip to Alaska.

"You also have a roommate. He stays in the room behind that door. Behind that door is your bathroom, and behind that door is your snack and drink bar. It will contain only your most favorite snacks and drinks and your roommate's most favorite snacks and drinks.

"I will leave you alone now to unpack and relax. Classes don't start until tomorrow, but you may go around the school and introduce yourself to the other students whenever." Serena left Ash to himself and came back to my room.

"I almost forgot to tell you, your classes don't start until tomorrow, but you may go around and introduce yourself to the other students whenever you'd like." She said with a smile.

Serena left my room once more, and I was finally alone.

I decided to do some writing since I had some time alone. Even though it was a bit childish for my age, I was still writing my _Brother Bear_ fan fictions.

I wrote and wrote. I was on fire; there were so many _Brother Bear _items around me that ideas just kept coming to me.

I was writing for about three hours. "That's a nice story you've got there." A Scottish accent spoke to me.

I looked over to my shoulder to see Merida from _Brave_ hovering over my shoulder. Out of surprise, I screamed and fell backwards out of my chair.

Merida jumped backwards, bent over, and looked at me. "Are you alright?" her Scottish accent spoke again. She put her hand out so she could help me up.

"Yeah, just a little surprised." I rubbed my head and smiled. "You must be my new roommate." She said.

Merida put her hand out as a sign of greeting. "My name's Merida." "Oh I know, I'm Haley. I'm from the mortal world." I shook her hand.

"No way! You're Haley! You and your friend Ash saved all of us from Exordion!" she was so happy. Her smile was as long as the Nile.

"Where is Ash anyways?" she asked me. "He's at his dorm room." I replied.

"Oh, can't wait to meet him." She looked over to see my entire luggage still sitting in front of my bed. "Here, let me help you unpack." She offered. "That would mean a lot to me." I said happily.

Meanwhile, Ash was lying on his stomach on his bed reading a book from his bookshelf.

Ash needed reading glasses, so he wore them as he read. As he read, a bold, strong voice spoke to him.  
Whatcha reading?" Ash looked over to Ralph.

"Hey Ralph! What's up? Long time no see." Ash and Ralph high-fived each other.

"Nothing much, what are you doing here?" Ralph asked back. "I'm a student here now, and so's Haley." Ash replied.

"Really? Hey, you must be the new roommate Serena was telling me about." Ralph said excitedly. "And you must be the roommate Serena was telling me about!" Ash smiled. He was so excited.

"You need some help unpacking? You haven't unpacked anything yet, and you have a lot of stuff." Ralph offered.

"Sure, and thanks." Ash said getting up from his spot. "No prob., what are roommates for?" Ralph and Ash smiled at each other as they started unpacking his things.


	3. Discovered by the Sneaky Roommates

That night, Merida had gone out with some friends to a nearby Disney restaurant. So I had the room to myself.

I decided to hop in the shower, and I did what I always did when I'm alone in the house or bathroom. I sang.

I started singing Carrie Underwood's _Good Girl_:

_Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about_

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

[Hook:]  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

[Hook:]  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

[Bridge:]  
Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

[Hook/Outro:]  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

Just as I finished my song, someone spoke, "You've got a real talent there Haley." A Scottish accent spoke.

I screamed, and peeked my head out, "Merida! I thought you were going out." I blushed and got a little nervous.

"I was, but I forgot my room key and came back for it. When I heard you singin', I came back to listen to you." She explained.

"Well I'm glad you liked my song, but you can leave now. Bye!" I put my head back in the shower, I sat down. "I didn't want her hearing me. I didn't want anyone hearing me." I thought to myself.

"Why didn't you want me hearing you? You have a lovely voice, one of the best I've heard!" Merida nagged.

"It's-it's-it's just that, I have stage fright." My voice got soft. I turned off the water, grabbed my bathrobe, put it on, and stepped out.

"Is that all? I had to face a bear, and I wasn't scared. And you're telling me you don't like singing in front of people?" Merida put her hands on her hips and looked at me like I was crazy.

My face was getting red, and I nodded.

"I can help you, come on. You'll come with me and my friends out to dinner tonight. We're going to the karaoke bar. I bet you'll face your fear there.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Let's get you fixed up." Merida said, and we headed to my closet.

Meanwhile, Ash was also getting a shower. Like me, he sang in the shower too. That's one of the reason we make the best of friends.

Ash was singing _I Love Rock 'n' Roll _by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts:

"_I saw her dancing there by the record machine"_

"I knew she must have been about seventeen"

"The beat was going strong"

"Playing my favorite song"

"And I could tell it wouldn't be long till she was with me, yeah me"

"And I could tell it wouldn't be long till she was with me, yeah me"

"Singing I love rock and roll"

"Someone put a dime in the jukebox baby"

"I love rock and roll"

"So come and take your time and dance with me"

He kept singing that song as he grabbed his bathrobe and stepped out of the shower. Ralph walked over. He was waiting outside waiting to go in when he heard Ash singing.

"You were singing _I Love Rock 'n' Roll_ by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts right?" Ralph asked.

Ash was stunned that Ralph had heard him. Ash nodded shyly.

"Can you sing it for me again?" Ralph begged.

"Dude, no get out!" Ash ordered.

"I'm not leaving here till you sing." Ralph stayed put.

Ash sighed and started to sing:

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till she was with me, yeah me_.

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till she was with me, yeah me_.

Ralph started to sing along, and Ash smiled. He was at least happy that he wasn't singing alone:

_Singing I love rock and roll"_

_Someone put a dime in the jukebox baby_

_I Love Rock 'n' Roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

"That was awesome, man! Are you in a band?" Ralph asked him.

"No!" Ash never liked being in a band. In the 5th grade, him and his friends started a band. They were really good, Ash was the lead singer, and one of his other friends was the backup singer. One day, they kicked Ash out because they thought he wasn't good enough for them anymore. The old backup singer back lead singer and are now are booked at clubs from time to time.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry. It was only a question." Ralph backed up, he felt bad for accidentally offending his roommate.

"You want to hang for the rest of the night? We can do guy stuff, like watch the football game, wrestle, you know the usual." Ralph grinned.

"Ok, sure." Ash flicked on the T.V. and with a snap of his fingers, a bucket of popcorn appeared in between the two buds. They ate the popcorn, screamed at the T.V., and each other from time to time, while watching the game.


	4. Going Out

"Now let's see. Which dress will make you look amazing?" Merida looked over many dresses, but she kept rejecting them.

She finally brought out this beautiful and slim dress. It was blue out top, and faded into a beautiful green as it got closer to the bottom.

"Here, put this on." She orderd. With a snap of my fingers, the dress was on.

She cupped her hands over her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry, "Oh, it's beautiful!"

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked down at my stomach and my figure. Then, I looked at Merida's.

I sighed sadly, "Why can't I be skinny like you?" I asked her. I snapped my fingers and I was back in my regular clothes. The dress laid on the bed.

"What are you talking about? You're as skinny as a twig!" she said comforting me.

"No I'm not. All the other girl play sports, or do gymnastics, or do cheerleading. I don't do anything. All the girl are skinny and I'm a fat pig!" tears started to roll down my face.

"Stop talking bad about yourself! You're not fat. You don't have to play sports to be skinny. As long as you eat right you'll be fit and skinny." Merida assured me.

She wiped the tear from my face, "I'm not too pretty either." I put my head down again.

"Yes you are. How about I put a little make-up on your face. Maybe that'll make you change your mind." Merida walked into her room and came out with a small bag.

She put some mascara, lipstick, eye shadow, eye liner, and blush. She was careful not to put on too much.

"Now put on the dress." I snapped my fingers and the dress was back on.

Merida fixed my hair so it was as smooth as silk and shinier than diamonds.

She styled my hair so it all laid on my right shoulder.

She gave me a hand held mirror. "There, do you feel a little bit better about yourself, now?" she asked in a happy voice.

I gently touched my face with my hands as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow, I actually look pretty."

"You always have Haley, you just needed to let your inner beauty out." Merida giggled.

Then, she gave me some glass slippers. "I borrowed these from Cinderella. I'll let you use them as long as you promise not to break them."

"Of course." I put them on, it was a perfect fit.

"Come on; grab your phone and wallet. We have to be at the restaurant before we're late." Merida and I quickly walked out.

"Let's go grab some dinner, Ash. It's on me." Ralph put his hand in his pocket and took out a wad of cash.

"Woah! Where did you get all of that?" Ash stared at the money in awe.

"I have to work sometimes." Ralph put the money back in his wallet.

"Here, let me get our outfits ready." With a snap of Ash's fingers, Ash and Ralph were wearing nice tuxedos.

"C'mon, let's go eat." Just as they stepped out of the door, Ash and Ralph saw Merida and I walk out of our rooms.

Ash and Ralph just looked at us. I blushed. I couldn't believe Ash was seeing me like this.

"Uh, hey guys. Where are you two off to?" I asked sheepishly.

"We were just about to go get some dinner at this really cool karaoke club Ralph was telling me about." Ash said. "What are you doing? Especially in that dress?"

I looked at my dress, "We were actually going to a karaoke club, too." I was getting nervous, I hoped to God he wasn't going to the same club.

"Which one?" Merida spoke out. "We were going _Mickey's Music Club_." Ralph answered.

"That's where we're going!" Merida grew a huge smile on her face.

"Oh God." I thought to myself.

"Why don't you guys come with us?" Merida suggested.

"No, no!" I whispered angrily at Merida. I made the "cut it out" sign at her.

Merida glared at me and quickly turned back to the boys.

"Ok, sure. Let's go." Ash replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a nod.

We walked out of the college and went to the restaurant.


	5. Karaoke Club

When we arrived at the restaurant, a French looking man showed us to the table Merida's friends were sitting at.

"Sorry I'm late. I brought a couple of friends if that's alright." Merida said to her friends.

At the table, Princess Jasmine, Mulan, and Nita (in her bear form) were sitting at the table.

Mulan bent over the table and started whispering to Merida, "Hey, isn't that Haley and Ash?"

"Yeah, Haley's my roommate!" the girls giggled.

"It's an honor meeting you two. I'm especially grateful since you helped my husband and brother –in-law." Nita smiled at us.

"Oh yeah that's right, you and Kenai mated! How are they by the way?" I asked the she-bear.

"They're doing great. They're here at the college actually. Don't know where they're at though. Must be doing guy stuff I'm guessing." Nita replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. "How's Aladdin, Jasmine?"

"I think he's hanging out with Kenai and Koda." She replied. "Along with Shang, too." Mulan piped in.

"Well it's nice to see that they're all doing well." I just smiled at the girls. It was nice hanging out with some Disney girls who all seemed to like me.

Suddenly, Ralph's phone started ringing, "Hello?" Ralph picked up the phone.

"Oh hey Kenai." He paused for a minute to listen to what Kenai was saying.

"What, you're here? Where are you guys? I have Ash here, maybe we could hang out with you guys?" he paused again to listen to Kenai.

Ralph looked over to see Kenai waving his paw at him. They were sitting at another table. Aladdin and Shang were with him.

"We're gonna go over there, girls. We'll let you have your girl time." Ralph said. Him and Ash got up and walked over to the other guys.

I looked around giving myself a tour of what was here. There was the karaoke stage, and Genie was the DJ.

"Hey listen up everyone! Looks like we have some special guests here tonight!" he called to everyone.

I crossed my fingers, closed my eyes tightly and whispered, "Don't be me." To myself over and over again.

"Haley and Ash!" Two spotlights came on. One pointed at me and the other pointed at Ash.

Everyone started clapping wildly. I shyly got up, and so did Ash.

"Hey why don't you guys come up here and entertain us with some music?" Genie offered.

I blushed, "No, no, I couldn't." everyone kept nagging me to go on. Ash went up right away.

"Go on, you can finally get over your stage fright this way." Merida whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes and shut them, "Fine." I groaned.

I started walking up onto the stage, everyone cheered.

Ash decided to go first. He went up and whispered what song he wanted to Genie.

"Ok everyone! Ash is going to sing _Don't You Forget about Me_ by Simple Minds!" Genie exclaimed.

As Ash made his way up to the microphone, everyone cheered.

The music started and Ash started to sing:

_Hey, hey, hey, hey Ooh, oh_

_Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby tell me your troubles and _

_doubts giving me everything inside and out_

_And love's strange so real in the dark think of the tender things that we were working on slow change _

_may pull us apart when the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me don't, don't, don't, don't don't you forget about me_

_Will you stand above me? Look my way, never love me rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down, down, down  
Will you recognize me? Call my name or walk on by rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down, down, _

_down, down  
Hey, hey, hey, hey ooh, oh_

_Don't you try to pretend it's my feeling, we'll win in the end I won't harm you or touch your defenses vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby going to take you apart I'll put us back _

_together at heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me don't, don't, don't, don't don't you forget about me_

_As you walk on by will you call my name? As you walk on by will you call my name? When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away? Will you walk on by? Come on, call my name will you call my name?_

_I say, la la la_

_When you walk on by and you call my name_

As I stood to the side watching, I just stared at him in awe. He was so talented.

"If he can do it, then I can do it." I thought to myself.

I walked on stage. I looked out into the crowd and saw Merida giving me a thumbs up.

I walked up to Genie and whispered _A Year Without Rain_ by Selena Gomez into his ear.

"Ok! We have Gomezinator up here! Tonight, Haley will be singing _A Year Without Rain_ by Selena Gomez." The crowd cheered.

The lights dimmed, and a blue spotlight shone brightly on me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The music started to play, and I started to sing:

_Oooooh oooooh oooooh _

_Can you feel me when I think about you? With every breath I take every minute, no matter what I do my world is an empty place  
Like I've been wondering the desert for a thousand days. Don't know if it's a mirage But I always see your face, baby!  
I'm missing you so much! Can't help it, I'm in love a day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh  
The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind can't you hear me calling? My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry. Catch me I'm falling.  
It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet (Won't you save me).There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me oh, baby  
I'm missing you so much! Can't help it, I'm in love! A day without you is like a year without rain! I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain! Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh  
So let this drought come to an end, and make this desert flower again. I'm so glad you found me stick around me baby, baby, baby, oh. It's a world of wonder with you in my life so hurry, baby don't waste no more time and I need you here I can't explain but day without you is like a year without rain! _

_Ooh _

_I'm missing you so much can't help it, I'm in love! A day without you is like a year without rain! I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain Ooh, woooaaahh _

I opened my eyes to a crowd cheering, clapping, and whistling. I went off stage.

"Is it just me or did I just hear the world's best singers up here?" Genie teased.

I ran back to Merida's table. "Haley you did it!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" I nearly squealed out of pride. Suddenly, Serena walked up to me. "Haley, I saw everything. You and Ash are amazing! I want you and Ash to come to the band auditions on Thursday night." Serena handed me a card.

"See you there." Serena walked out of the restaurant.

"That was great!" the guys rushed over. Me and Ash were so happy, that we hugged each other. We backed off pretty quick because it was kind of awkward.

"So are you going to the auditions?" Aladdin asked.

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I'm definitely doing it." Ash was excited.

"Me and Kenai were going to try out!" Koda spoke up.

"Hey Koda! How's my little buddy?" Koda high-fived me with his paw.

"I'm doing great! I can't wait to see you guys there!" Koda was such an adorable and happy cub.

Kenai picked up his wrist and looked at the watch he was wearing.

"Looks like we have to go. Koda needs to be in bed before 10:00 because he never can get up when he's supposed to." Kenai gave Koda stern look.

"Yeah, we've got to be going too." Aladdin and Shang said.

We all said good bye to one another, and headed back to the college.


	6. The Audition

During the next couple of days, we went through our classes for the first time. Ash and I made tons of new friends

We had tons of parties at each other's dorm rooms.

Wednesday night, there was a good luck party. All of our friends wished us luck for the big audition tomorrow.

There were snacks, punch, T.V., and the usual party stuff.

Before everyone left, they gave us a huge card. It was enchanted. They got the magic from Serena who was totally in on the idea. It was a magical hologram.

When we opened the card, a hologram of everyone appeared of them holding a "Good Luck!" sign.

"Thanks guys!" we all gathered in for a group hug.

Then everyone left and I got ready for bed.

I hopped in the shower and got myself as clean and prepared as ever.

Even though I still had a bit of stage fright still left in me, I was a lot more confident about this.

The next morning, I prepared this totally hot outfit.

It was a two piece. The top was a fiery red half vest. It only covered the top part of my body and showed my stomach. Underneath it was a purple half top that only covered the top of my body as well.

For my bottoms, I wore a pair of fiery red, silky pants. I wore a nice red hat to match the outfit and put my hair up in a high pony tail. I put some red highlights in my hair to pull the outfit together.

For make-up, I wore purple eye shadow and red lipstick. I also wore red heels.

Meanwhile, Ash was getting ready. He wore this really cool outfit. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a red crow on the front. He also wore a pair of black jeans and some combat boots with a black leather jacket tied around his waist.

He even spiked his hair up which really brought the outfit together. His hair almost looked like black fire.

When we met up with each other, we just stared in amazement at each other. "Wow Ash, you look great!" I complimented.

"You to!" he complimented back.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late." We hopped in my car and drove to where the auditions were being held.

When we walked in, there were tons of characters in line. Two of them were our friends Kenai and Koda.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Kenai was happy that we were able to come to this big event.

It was a couple of hours before it was our turn, but we passed the time by talking and such.

"Haley, you're next." One of the judges called.

"Bye guys, wish me luck!" I waved to them as I left.

"Luck!" They called to me.

"Oh please let both of us make it." Ash prayed.

"Now what song will you be singing?" one of the judges asked.

"I will be singing _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri." I said.

They pressed a button and the music started to play. I was a little nervous at first. I could've sworn everyone outside could hear me. I started to sing:

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I looked up at the judges. They were staring at me like they've seen a ghost.

"What? Was it bad?" I asked nervously.

"Bad? That was amazing! We'll let you know if you made the cut. Next!" the judge brought in Ash.

"Luck Ash." I whispered as I passed him.

"Hello sir, what will you be performing?" one of the judges asked him.

"I will be performing _Burn_ by The Cure." He replied.

One of the judges pressed a button and his song started:

_Don't look don't look" the shadows breathe  
Whispering me away from you  
"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep  
You know that you will always lose  
This trembling  
Adored  
Tousled bird mad girl..."  
But every night I burn  
But every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again_

"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr  
Murmuring me away from you  
"Don't talk of worlds that never were  
The end is all that's ever true  
There's nothing you can ever say  
Nothing you can ever do..."  
Still every night I burn  
Every night I scream your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night the dream's the same  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for my only friend  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for the world to end

"Just paint your face" the shadows smile  
Slipping me away from you  
"Oh it doesn't matter how you hide  
Find you if we're wanting to  
So slide back down and close your eyes  
Sleep a while  
You must be tired..."  
But every night I burn  
Every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again  
Every night I burn  
Scream the animal scream  
Every night I burn  
Dream the crow black dream

Dream the crow black dream...

"How did I do?" Ash asked the judges.

"How did you do?! Boy, that was one of the best I've heard all day. You and that other girl have real talent. What are your names?" the judges asked.

"My name is Ash, and that's my friend Haley." Ash told them.

"Ah yes. The ones who saved us from Exordion. We should've known." The judges just smiled.

"We'll let you know if you made the cut. Next!" Ash went out of the door and the next contestants went in.


	7. The Winners and Their Fun

While we waited, all of the other characters sang their songs. Koda and Kenai did an _On My Way _duet, Merida sang _Touch the Sky_, Rapunzel did a solo for _See the Light_, and other characters did some other songs, but I'm not going to name them.

When it was time for the announcing winners, I nearly fell out of my chair. That's how excited I was.

"The male winners are Ash, Jack Skellington, Wreck-it-Ralph, Robin Hood, Kenai, Koda, Tramp, and Scamp!" the judges announced. The winners all screamed in delight.

"Ash you made it!" I was so happy for him. "Quiet! They're about to announce the female winners." Ash quieted me down.

"Now the female winners are Vanellope Von Schweetz, Merida, Rapunzel, and Haley!" they exclaimed.

I screamed with the other girls. In fact, me and Ash hugged each other again. "Ew." Ash and I backed away from each other again.

All of the winners, which included Ash and I, went up to the judges.

"There will be an initiation tomorrow evening. You will come one by one and get initiated in private. Meet us at this address," the judges handed all of us cards with addresses on them.

"We'll be sure to be there." Ash assured the judges.

"Good, be there by 6:00 P.M. sharp!" one of the judges said.

That night, the males had a celebration for their victory. The girls did as well, but I think the boys' celebration will be fun to tell.

The boys all went back to Ash and Ralph's and had a pajama party. Ash wore a black t-shirt with holes in them and black sweat pants with holes in both of the knees that showed his skin. I never really knew why he wore that outfit, but it was his style and I didn't want to ruin it for him.

Kenai wore a blue tank top and some cozy light blue slippers. Koda on the other hand, had a onesy that had the little foots pockets at the bottom.

Jack wore a black tank top, long black sweats and a block night cap with thin white stripes and a cotton fuzz ball on the tip.

Ralph wore a cotton version of what he usually wore.

Robin wore a navy green t-shirt and navy green, cotton shorts.

Tramp and Scamp were dogs, so they didn't need clothes.

They had energy drinks (Which I thought they didn't need), pizza, soda, and had some other guy stuff.

Lucky for them, there was another game that night, so whenever their favorite team didn't make a score or the opposing team got one, they threw popcorn and stuff at the T.V. while screaming at the T.V.

After the game, they decided to have some real fun and watch _Paranormal Activity._ Ash loved it, and so did the other guys. Except for Koda who had to go in Ralph's room and watch a kid movie.

After the movie was over, they decided to have some kid fun, so they invited Koda back in. "Pillow fight!" they screamed. They punched each other with pillows, rammed each with pillows, and feathers went everywhere. They all fell back onto Ash's bed laughing. As they laughed, a thought scurried into Ash's brain.

"Not that I really care or anything, but what do you think the girls are doing?" Ash asked the guys. The guys sat up, "Probably painting nails, watching chick flicks, and having makeovers and stuff. The usual girly girl stuff." Kenai scoffed.

"I wouldn't think so. Haley hates all that girly stuff. She likes shooting her BB gun, watching action/adventure movies that have some comedy in them, swimming, and with her new abilities, she likes to do flips and stuff. The only real girly thing she does is fix her hair and wear nice clothes." Ash protested.

Ash was right. We were absolutely not, doing any of that girly crap. In fact, we were doing more boy themed things than they were.

We were out having an accuracy competition. Merida had her bow and arrow, I had my BB gun, Rapunzel used her hair as a whip, and Vanellope had a candy blaster.

"You go first Merida." I insisted.

Merida took her position. She took her bow, and drew the string back. She stood there for about 30 seconds trying to concentrate. Finally, she let go and hit the target that was about 15 meters away. She got bullsyeye!

"Nice, let me try." I took my position next to Merida and pointed at the target that was right next to Merida's. I concentrated for a couple of seconds and took my shot. Rapunzel rushed to the target and to see where my shot went.

"Bullseye!" Rapunzel called. "Yes!" I was proud of my shot. "My dad has always called me a Little Annie Oakley. Well, he called me that when I was younger, but still."

"Ok, ok, my turn." Vanellope took her blaster and shot her gun within seconds.

"Another bullseye!" Rapunzel yelled. "Oh yeah!" Vanellope danced a happy dance.

"My turn!" Rapunzel ran back up to us and took out some pebbles. She created a slingshot out of her hair and shot one of them at the target.

I ran over to see where her pebble went. There was a hole right in the center. "Another bullseye!" I ran up to the other girls.

"Looks like we're all the best." Merida concluded.

"Let's go back to my room and watch some cool movies. There's some Disney movies in my room if you want to see yourselves, but we could also watch this!" From behind my back, I pulled out the rated R version of the _Headless Horseman_. It was called _Sleepy Hollow_.

"I hope you girls are up for thrill. I'm not much for scary movies, but this one is amazing." I persuaded.

"I'm in." Vanellope spoke out. The other girls thought that if a little girl could handle it, they could handle it.

We went back to my place and watched the movie. Vanellope and I stayed up for the whole movie, but the other girls fell asleep. Our little celebration had turned into a sleepover.

"You staying, too?" I asked Vanellope after the movie was over.

"Sure, why not?" Vanellope said with a yawn. I snapped my fingers and all of us were in silky nightgowns.

"You can use these until morning. I was thinking we all go to the beach tomorrow for a group celebration." I suggested.

"Cool, but I don't have a bathing suit." Vanellope frowned.

"I got it covered." I snapped my fingers and some bathing suits appeared in front of us. They were all nice, but Vanellope picked the best in my opinion. It was a pink two piece (I didn't like the color, but I liked the design). The top had some candies on it, and the bottom had a skirt like frill around the waist.

"Let's get to sleep. I'll make us breakfast in the morning." I said with a smile and a yawn.

Vanellope nodded and quickly fell asleep on the bed.

Soon enough, I was asleep.


	8. Beach Party

The next morning, I was surprised to see that I woke up before everyone else. I went into the snack bar and made everyone pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs (scrambled and sunny side up), my dad's homemade cheesy hash browns, and poured everyone orange juice. I set out napkins, forks, knives, plates, and powdered sugar and syrup for their waffles and pancakes.

"What's that delicious smell?" Vanellope asked in a groggy morning voice. "Breakfast." I answered.

Vanellope awakened more than she was before, and ran to the table.

"Waffles or pancakes?" I asked her. "Waffles!" she was definitely hungry. I could've sworn I saw her drooling a little. I put two waffles on her plate along with some sausage, and the hash browns.

"Scrambled or sunny side up?" I asked. "Scrambled." She decided.

I put the scrambled eggs on her plate and she dove right into her meal.

Soon, the other girls woke up. "What's all this?" Merida asked me.

"Let me ask you this first. What's that on your head?" I teased.

Merida looked up to see a rat's nest of hair on her head.

"It's not my fault! I didn't brush it yet!" she was still a bit cranky.

"Just sit down." I ordered. I put all the food they wanted on their plate, and they all ate up.

I was finally able to sit down and eat myself. "We better hurry. I thought we could all go to the beach today as a group." I told them.

They looked at each other and nodded quickly. "I'll call the guys real quick." I turned and got out my phone.

I dialed Ash's cell phone number and the phone rang. "Hello?" I heard Kenai's voice on the line.

"Kenai, where's Ash?" I asked him a little irritated.

"He's still sleeping." He answered.

"Oh. Could you do me a favor and put the phone next to his ear?" I asked him a little mischievously.

"Sure." Kenai took Ash's phone and put it next to his ear like I told him.

"Wake up!" I screamed as loud as I could into the phone.

I heard a loud thud in the phone. I knew he was up.

"What?" Ash was still tired, but he was awake.

"I was thinking we could all go to the beach today." I suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Guys, do you want to go to the beach with the girls?" Ash asked the other guys.

I heard all of the guys agree.

"What time?" he asked me.

"I was thinking around noon." I said.

"Sounds good. We'll all meet there. See ya." He hung up.

"We're going to the beach!" I exclaimed. The girls jumped up and down squealing.

When it finally reached noon, we finally got our bathing suits on. Actually, we all wore bikinis. Mine was this nice tie-dye one. There was sea green, blue, and purple tie-dye colors. In the middle, it was put together by a giant plastic ring. It tied in the back and tied around my neck. The bottom practically had the same design.

I must say though, the other girls had some nice bikinis as well.

We all left as soon as we could. I brought some sun block, sunglasses, and my camera.

When we got there, the guys had already set up their umbrellas and stuff.

"Hey guys." I waved to them as we walked over to them.

"Haley!" Koda bounded into my arms.

"Hey Koda." I gave him a small noogie which messed up the fur on his head a little.

I set the little cub on the ground. "Me and Kenai were going to build sand castles. You wanna help?" the cubs eyes were so adorable, I couldn't say no, "Sure."

The little cub beamed with happiness.

The little cub pushed me over to a spot in the sand.

I snapped my fingers and a couple of buckets and shovels appeared in the sand.

"Do you want to make the boring kind of castles that's just sand in a bucket flipped over, or do you want to make the good kind of castle?" I asked him.

"The good castle is a definite yes!" he burst out with a smile.

"C'mon, Kenai! We're making the good kind of sand castle!" Koda was getting impatient as Kenai walked on the hot sand towards our spot.

"Be patient Koda, everyone knows the elderly is always slow." I teased.

"Very funny." Kenai knew I was joking. "I'm watching out for crabs, last time I was here they gave me a huge cut on my paw."

"Stay there. I've got this." Kenai stayed put like I told him.

"C'mon guys. Leave us be. We want some time to ourselves." I clapped my hands getting trying to get the attention of some crabs lying underneath the sand.

The crabs I was calling out to came crawling out of the sand and muttered to themselves as they all hopped into the ocean water.

"Thank you." Kenai was grateful for what I had done for him. "No problem." We sat down next Koda who was already working on the castle.

"How are you doing so far buddy?" Kenai asked his younger brother.

"This castle is kind of hard." Koda responded. I could tell he was a little annoyed.

"Here, let me help you." I offered. I took the pail and brought over mounds of sand. I rushed to the ocean water and wet down the sand to make it moldable.

I started to build the castle. "Now that the sand is moldable, you can now form it into whatever you want." I said.

I built part of the castle for him, and I let him build the rest. When he finished I looked at the castle. For a cub, it was pretty good.

"It looks great, Koda!" I complimented.

"You did most of the work. You're awesome!" wrapped his small paws around my waist and gave me an adorable bear hug. I didn't do anything except for put my arms around him and hug him back.

He took his paws away from me my waist and went back into the sand. Kenai and I talked a little, "I've never seen Koda so affectionate towards anyone other than Nita and I." Kenai was a little surprised at Koda's behavior.

"I'm a little surprised myself. I never thought my favorite Disney characters would like me so much." I quickly put my hands over my mouth. How could I say that in front of Kenai? I blushed.

"We're your favorite?" Kenai wanted an answer. "Yeah, ever since the first time I saw _Brother Bear_, I've been in love with the movie ever since." My face was red with embarrassment.

"You don't have to be ashamed about it. I'm honored to be liked by you. I know tons of kids liked the movie, but you're special." Kenai smiled at me.

"You'll probably think this is weird, but when I was little, I used to create my own little adventures with you guys. We were one big happy family. In my little _fantasy_, I grew up in your village. We were best friends when you were a human. My fantasy self was devastated you had left. One day, I'm turned into a bear myself and end up running into you and Koda. We travel to the mountains so I can be turned back into a human, but I change my mind and end up staying as a bear with you guys. Unfortunately, my fantasies ended when I was about 13 because everyone thought it was weird for a girl of that age to still be interested in the movie. At heart, I still had a love for it, but I never let anyone know that." I turned away.

"Everyone has dreams and their own fantasies. You shouldn't just throw them away because people think of it differently." He assured me.

Before I could say anything else, Koda took the pail and dumped sand on my head.

Kenai and Koda just fell over laughing. I lifted an eyebrow, "You want war? Well it's on!"

With a move of my hand, a gust of wind covered the both of them in a sand mountain.

"How do you like be now?" I teased.

Koda jumped out of the mountain and tackled me to the ground. We chased each other for a long time. Kenai even joined in the fun. I tackled Kenai to the ground a couple of times and we laughed each time I did so.

"I haven't had this much fun in years." A laughed as I tried catching my breath.

"Well that what me and my brother do. We help people learn how to have fun again. Haven't you seen our sequel?" Kenai asked.

"Well I've only seen it about a million times!" I smiled.

I looked at my wrist. My watch said 4:30 P.M.

"I'm going to go for a swim. We have to be at our initiation in an hour and a half." I told them.

"Ok, me and Koda will be up here playing around. We might join you in a bit." Kenai ran off chasing his little brother.

I walked up to the shore and dove into the water. Ralph was in the water, too.

"Hey Ralph, what are you up to?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just swimming around." He replied.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked politely.

"Why not?" Ralph smiled.

We swam around and just talked.

Ralph and I bonded, our friendship grew a lot.

"Wow, Haley, you're so cool. I never thought a girl could be so cool." Ralph looked at me with disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I folded my arms and looked at him.

He was nervous and then got a mischievous look on his face, "Well, a girl could never be better than a guy." He challenged.

"Oh really? How about a race then? First one to the shore wins! Ready, set, go!" we swam fast.

As I swam, my foot got caught on something and pulled me under. I was able to go up for one last breath. I was lucky enough to let out a yelp.

Ralph turned back to see me trying to get to the surface.

My foot was caught on seaweed. The seaweed was attached to a rock and the rock slid off of an underwater cliff. It pulled me under.

Ralph dove in after me. As I was dragged under, we finally hit a bottom. I was running out of air and my vision started blurring up as I was about to pass out.

Ralph was lucky enough to reach the bottom in time. He ripped the seaweed from my foot and was able to reach the surface. He carried me all the way to the shore.

Ash turned to see me in Ralph's arms. "Haley!" he ran over, as well as the others.

As Ralph brought my ashore, I coughed up buckets of water.

I stuck my tongue out, "Blech! That sea water does not taste good." Koda jumped into my arms, "Haley, you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "You almost drowned." Ralph spoke up.

I looked at him, "We were racing and you got caught on seaweed. It pulled you down really deep." Ralph looked away.

I got up and walked to him and smiled, "That doesn't matter now does it? I am alive and breathing, aren't I?"

He looked back smiling, "Yeah, it is the only important thing."

I suddenly remembered something. I looked at my watch. It was 5:30 P.M.!

"Guys, we've got to go!" I snapped my fingers and all of us were in our formal attire. We packed all of our stuff in the cars and left for the initiation.


	9. Initiation Koda

"Guys, we've got to go!" I snapped my fingers and all of us were in our formal attire. We packed all of our stuff in the cars and left for the initiation.

We drove as fast as we could so we wouldn't be late.

Aw we didn't get a picture of the sand castle!" Koda looked down in disappointment.

I pulled out my camera and smiled, "Nope got one before we left." I showed him the picture.

"Yay! We can show Nita our sand castle, Kenai!" Koda beamed as he looked up at his older brother.

I threw my back up against my seat and let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kenai asked me.

"Stress." I replied.

"Why so stressed?" he asked me.

"I'm excited and all to have made it into the band, but I'm nervous for what's to come. For example, what's the initiation? What if it's something gross, scary, both, or worse?" I rubbed my head.

"You shouldn't worry about it. I mean this is a Disney college. They can't do anything like that, it goes against the Disney code." He replied.

I gave a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

When we arrived, we all went inside a giant building that reminded me a lot of Serena and William's castle. Yet, it was very different.

Ash parked the car while the rest of us went inside.

One of the judges walked out in a long silky, white robe, "We're glad you made it. Please wait here as we get the initiation ready." He walked back into the room he came from.

Ash finally joined us. "We will take two at a time. Rapunzel and Jack, you may come in."

Rapunzel and Jack went in with the judges.

They came out about two minutes later.

"Merida and Ralph, you're next." The two went in and they took about two minutes as well.

Everyone went in two at a time.

Ash and I were last, "Ash and Haley, you may come in." we walked into a giant white room. All, but one judge, were sitting down behind the standing judge. The standing judge was behind a speaker stand.

"By coming here today, you have accepted to performing our initiation." The judge behind the stand spoke.

"Yes." Ash and I said together.

"For the ritual, you must drink the blood of our ancestors." The judge was given two small cups. They were both decorated nicely, and had a red liquid in it."

"Um, no dude." Ash was disgusted. So was I.

"It's only _Red Mountain Dew_." A voice told me in my head. It was Kenai's.

I looked at the drink, "You know, it doesn't look that bad." Ash looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's soda." I whispered to him.

"You know, maybe it won't be that bad." Ash and I quickly drank the _blood_.

"You have drunk the _blood_. Welcome to Rock Club!" the judges exclaimed as they threw their hands in the air.

"You may leave. Practices are here after your classes every day." They said.

"Every day?" I questioned in my head, "Why every day? That seems like a lot."

"You may now leave with the others.

We walked out of the room and met with the others.

"Thanks for the tip." I thanked Kenai.

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't have drunk it either if I thought it was really blood." Kenai chuckled.

"Well we don't have our practices here until tomorrow. So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Well I want to see your stories." Kenai said.

My face turned bright red. "Uh those are kind of personal. I don't let anyone read them."

"Well they are _Brother Bear_ stories. Why don't you let _Brother Bear_ characters have a look at them?" Kenai urged me to let him read them. I bet he was going to read them to Koda before bed.

I gave up. I couldn't get him to stop nagging me. "Fine! I'll give you my notebooks. You may share it with no one. Got it?" I was serious.

"Why would I-" I cut him off. I looked at him with my arms crossed. "Good point, but I promise not to share them to anyone. Would I be able to share them to Koda at least?" Kenai really wanted to share the story with his brother. I looked over at the smiling little cub, "Fine, but it's for you and Koda's eyes only." I scolded him.

He nodded. I walked over to Koda. "What were you talking to Kenai about?" he asked me.

"He was wondering if he could bring back a story from my cabin. I'm sure he's going to read it to you tonight." I assured him.

"Really? What's it about?" the cub was curious. "Well, it's about a girl who used to be friends with Kenai. She lost her parents in an ice storm, and after Kenai left to stay with you, she felt alone. After doing something very wrong, she is turned into a bear like Kenai was. Soon, she meets up with you and Kenai. The girl was very cranky and agitated in being in her situation, but after staying with you guys, she learns to see things from a brighter view. After reaching the mountain where the lights touched the Earth, she is turned back into a human. She had grown a love for you two, and you two have grown a love for her, so she decided to turn back into a bear and stay with you guys as your sister." I summarized.

"This sounds like an amazing story. I wish I could have a sister. Nita's a sister-in-law, but I want a sister to really complete the family." The cub's eyes sparkled.

"You never know what life could bring you." I smiled at him.

"Sometimes I think of you as a sister, Haley." Koda said with a smile.

I backed up slightly. I was shocked he had said that.

"You're always so nice to me. You're caring, and that's what I've always wanted in a sister." I almost cried, the cub's words were beautiful.

"Koda, that was so touching." I got down close to his ear and started to whisper, "Sometimes, I wish you were my brother."

The cub almost passed out, he was happy I felt the same way.

"Maybe you can come over to our dorm tonight. Nita's coming over, too. You girls can talk a little bit and we can hang out after!" the cub's smile was so big. I thought it was going to rip his face in two.

"Let's see what your brother has to say about it." I smiled.

"I'm cool with it." Kenai walked over to us.

"Great! We can stay up and watch movies, play games, tell stories, and a whole bunch of other stuff." Koda twirled with joy.

"Ok, Koda. Calm down. Use your energy when we get to your place." I grabbed the small cub by his leg, lifted him up while he was upside down, and tickled him.

The cub's giggle was so cute.

"I'm going to be at Kenai and Koda's place for most of the night. I'll call you if any plans change ok, Merida?" I turned to Merida.

"It's fine. Go have fun with your little play mate." Merida smiled.

"See you later." I waved good bye to Merida and the rest of them.

"We can take my car." I said.

"We didn't take your car." Kenai pointed out.

"No, but who said I had to bring it?" I took a set of keys out of my pocket and pressed a red button.

A green Camaro appeared in front of us.

"Sweet ride." Kenai complimented.

"Thanks, it was a sweet 16 present." We hopped into the car and drove off towards the college.


	10. The Night Before Practices

When we got to their dorm room, I nearly exploded. It was so nice.

Kenai had a nice big bed for himself which had light blue covers and pearl white pillows.

Koda had a small race car bed. There were race car comforters and a big soft cotton pillow. Lying on the bed was a small stuffed animal.

The walls were a scene of a deciduous forest in the fall. The leaves hadn't fallen off yet, but the leaves had changed into their beautiful red, oranges, and yellows.

The carpet was brown and fuzzy.

"You have a beautiful room." I was still looking around I couldn't get my eyes off of the room.

"Thanks." Kenai said.

"The walls remind me of my favorite part of fall. The leaves haven't fallen off yet, their color has only changed. The temperature being so perfect, you don't need a tank top or a jacket. The sun shining on everything turning everything in its path to a beautiful gold. It just feels so magical." I closed my eyes trying to imagine the perfect day.

Out of my beach bag, I pulled out my notebook. I took it out slowly. I still wasn't sure if letting Kenai and Koda read my story was a good thing.

I finally got it out of my bag and handed it to Kenai. "Please be careful with it, that journal's my life."

Kenai knew it was important to me and was as careful with it as a mother with a newborn her hands.

"What do you want to do Koda?" I asked him.

"How about some snacks? The only thing I really ate today was that drink at the initiation." I heard Koda's stomach growl.

"We have a snack bar through that room." Koda told me.

"Ok be right back bud." I walked into the room with the snack bar like Koda had told me.

I found some salmon, berries, and some other snacks that I was sure he'd enjoy.

I grilled a decent bit for Koda. I buttered it up, and squeezed a little drop of lemon on it to give it some flavor.

I put the berries in a bowl and put all of the dishes on a tray. I looked like a waitress when I came out because of how I held the tray.

"Here, Koda." I set out the dishes of food in front of him.

"This looks great!" Koda dove right into the food.

He licked and smacked his lips together as he ate.

"Kenai, you should try some of this!" Koda called over to his brother.

"Maybe later." Kenai was lying on his bed mesmerized by my story.

"Think you'll be coming out of your reading trance any time soon?" I joked.

Kenai kept reading and shook his head.

While Koda was finishing off his berries, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." I walked up to the door and looked through the little eye hole.

It was Nita.

"Nita's here." I said.

I unlatched the lock and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Nita said with a smile.

Kenai just put up his paw and did a quick wave.

Nita pointed at Kenai and gave me a confused look.

"He's reading my story." I told her. "He wouldn't stop nagging me." My voice got loud so Kenai heard me.

"Kenai reading? That's a shocker." Nita scoffed at Kenai.

"Very funny." Kenai finally picked up his nose to look at Nita.

"This is a really good story. How come you don't want anyone looking at it?" Kenai asked me.

"It's just that I was afraid of people making fun of me, you know?" my voice was soft.

"Well you shouldn't be. I'm honored to be in such a girl's dreams." Kenai smiled.

"Me too." Koda jumped into my arms with a giggle.

I hugged the soft little cub.

Later that night, Koda and I watched a funny movie. We laughed so hard. Eventually, we fell asleep. Koda was in my arms, smiling as he slept.

"I've never seen Koda so affectionate towards anyone before." Kenai walked over to where Koda and I were sleeping.

"Me either. He's only been this affectionate towards me and you." Nita agreed.

"Well I did here Koda saying he's always wanted a sister like her." Kenai said.

"Really?" Nita looked down at the sleeping cub.

"We should let them sleep." Kenai said.

Nita grabbed her things and left, while Kenai hopped into bed and fell asleep.

During the same time that Koda and I were hanging out, things were going on at Ash's place.

Ralph and Ash were watching the game when there was a knock at the door.

Ash got up and looked through the eye hole.

"It's Vanellope." Ash said. He quickly opened the door and let the little girl come in.

"Hey guys. Mind if I hang out here for a bit? Nothing cool at my place is going on tonight." Vanellope put her bag of stuff on a chair.

Ash looked at Ralph, and he gave Ash a shoulder shrug.

"Sure." Ash said. Vanellope walked over and sat next to Ralph that was on the bed.

"Watcha watching?" Vanellope asked.

"We're watching the final game of the season." Ash said.

"Cool. I try to watch the game, but Rapunzel never lets me." Vanellope folded her arms.

"Well you came to the right spot then." Ash smiled.

"Yeah, we watch the game, eat snacks, and goof around. It's awesome." Ralph sighed happily.

"Do you guys want to know what us girls did to celebrate our victory of getting into Rock Club?" Vanellope asked the guys.

"Sure." They answered together.

"Well, we used our weapons. Haley had her BB gun, Merida had her bow and arrows, Rapunzel used her hair as a slingshot, and I used my candy blaster. We used them to see which one of us was the best in aim. When we all got to shoot, we all got bulls eyes!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Whoa." Ralph was shocked at this.

"Yeah, I bet you guys couldn't beat me." Vanellope bragged.

"Is that a challenge?" Ash grinned evilly had the girl.

"I guess it is." Vanellope gave Ash the same grin.

Ash snapped his fingers and they were all outside. There were three targets. One for Ash, one for Vanellope, and one for Ralph.

Ash took out a pistol, Ralph had his blaster from when he game jumped to _Hero's Duty_, and Vanellope had her candy blaster again.

"Ready?" Ash asked Vanellope.

"Ready." The three took their position.

Vanellope went first. She shot her gun with ease and her shot was perfect. She got a bull's eye!

Ash went next. When he shot his gun, he got a bull's eye too, but it wasn't as perfect as Vanellope's.

Ralph took his shot and missed the bull's eye by just a bit.

They ran up to their targets.

"Wow, looks like you are the best after all." Ash admitted.

"Told ya." Vanellope smirked.

Ash snapped his fingers and they were back in the bedroom.

"Do you guys want to watch a scary movie?" Vanellope asked.

"What Movie?" Ash asked.

"Friday the 13th Parts 1, 2, and 3. The other ones are in my dorm." Vanellope said.

"Sweet!" Ash and Ralph hurried to the bed as Vanellope put in the discs.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ash screamed as he gave Ralph and Vanellope high-fives.


	11. Nightmare on Dream Street

The next morning, as usual, I woke up confused. Well, I thought I woke up.

"Oh man, I accidentally fell asleep at Kenai and Koda's place. I hope they're ok with it." I said to myself.

I got up, stretched, and looked around. Kenai and Koda weren't around. Where'd they go?

"Now where have those two gone?" I asked myself.

I wrote a note telling Kenai and Koda where I had gone in case they ever came back.

I went back to my dorm.

"Merida? Are you here?" I looked all through the rooms. There wasn't a sign of anyone.

I went screaming through the hall ways looking for a sign of life, but there was no one.

Finally, I heard voices.

"It's ok dearie, you're not alone anymore." I turned around to see Mother Gothel, Boogie Man (from _Nightmare Before X-mas_),Pete (from Mickey's world), Adka, Turbo, Aunt Sarah, Prince John, the witch (from Brave), and a little owl that looked a lot like Exordion.

"What? You're villains stay away." I backed away.

They came closer and looked at me with their evil looks.

I tried using my powers, but they wouldn't work.

"I'm doomed." I said to myslef.

I started running away.

"Get her!" Mother Gothel Ordered.

The little owl flew up and head ahead of me and stopped right in my path.

Mother Gothel and the rest caught up and stopped.

Gothel raised her hand and I did as well.

They laughed maniacally.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

They just kept on laughing.

"Nowhere to run!" They kept telling me.

I kept screaming, "Let me go!"

Suddenly, everyone and the hallway warped around me into sudden darkness.

I woke for real this time gasping for air.

I breathed heavily as I checked myself making sure I was there.

It was still dark, Koda and Kenai both were still fast asleep.

"It was just a dream." I whispered to myself.

I went back to sleep.

I woke up again from the same dream, but luckily it was morning.

My hair was a mess, I had bags under my eyes, and I was still tired.

"You ok, Haley? It looks like you didn't get much sleep last night." Kenai was slightly concerned.

"No, I'm fine." I yawned again.

Later that day I went to my classes, but I fell asleep in every single one of them. When I did, I kept waking up from the same nightmare.

Later that night, the band went to our first practice.

Ash offered to carpool, so I decided to hitch a ride with him.

I fell asleep in the car, but I woke up again. Once again, it was that same nightmare.

"Haley, are you ok? You don't look too good." Ash was worried like Kenai was that morning.

"I'm fine, just don't talk to me!" I was getting cranky from the lack of sleep.

"You look sleep deprived." Ash said.

"I said don't talk to me!" I told him again.

Our first practice started out with a meeting with the judges.

"We have some news for you about the soon to come competition." They said.

"There's one band that you must look out for. Their known as the Meanies." We chuckled a little bit about the names. "The name may sound funny, but the musicians aren't. It's made up of eight characters, and one major villain. Mother Gothel, Boogie Man, Pete, Adka, Turbo, Aunt Sarah, and Prince John, and _The Crafty Carver_ A.K.A the _Witch_. Exordion's son, Jukiave, is also in the band."

We all gasped, especially me. Every single one of those characters were in my dreams. I felt sick to my stomach.

I rushed to a garbage can and threw up a little bit. After I was done, I groaned a little bit.

Ash was more worried than he was in the car. He grabbed my arm and took me outside.

"What's going on with you? First, you look so tired. Two, you're extremely cranky. And three, you're like this." Ash demanded an answer.

"Every time I close my eyes that's all I see. That band the judges told us about. I can't sleep a bit without them coming into my dreams." Ash saw my eyes starting to fill with tears.

"What's wrong with Haley?" Koda walked up next to us.

"Things, a lot of things." I told him. Tears started to fall from my face.

We went back inside of the building, and Ash got me to lie down.

Ash explained to everyone what's been going on.

"There definitely something very wrong going on here." One of the judges said. He walked over to where I was laying down.

"Haley, I want you to sleep and tell us everything that goes on in your dream." The judge told me.

I shook my head quickly. I was terrified to go back to sleep.

"Please, once we know what's going on, we can help you." He said comforting.

I was still unsure, but I agreed.

I laid down and fell asleep, and the same nightmare occurred.

Outside of my dream, everyone was waiting for me to wake up. Suddenly I started screaming.

I screamed as if someone was murdering me.

"Wake her up!" Ash demanded.

"No, keep her asleep. We need to see what happens next." The judge said.

In my dream, more happened. More than what happened in any of the dreams that I had dreamt that day.

After everything disappeared into darkness, I stood there panicking.

The villains reappeared again, "We have your friends." Exordion's son opened up his wing to show shrunken versions of the band.

"Why are you doing this? Stop please!" I screamed.

"If you want them, just come get them." They told me.

I rushed towards them.

Suddenly, the tiny figures grew into monstrous versions of the band. Even Ash was monstrous like the others.

The only one that was normal was Koda.

"Haley!" Koda ran towards me.

Meanwhile, everyone was still waiting.

Koda was watching, too. Suddenly, he had a funny feeling. His eyes started glowing yellow.

Everything was black for Koda, but he saw me horrified.

"Koda!" Kenai shook his little brother, but nothing got him out of the trance.

"Stop, he's become part of the dream." The judge said.

Back in my dream, Koda and I were running from the beasts.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I finally woke up.

Koda came out of his trance.

I sat up and gasped for breath.

Tears started streaming down my face.

The girls gathered around me trying to calm me down.

The guys gathered around Koda asking him what had happened.

"It was just pure darkness, and monstrous versions of all of you chased us. The evil band had done it to you. What does it mean, judge?" they looked at the judge.

"I'm not sure but the rest of us judges will figure it out. Meanwhile, you go back and practice. Here are your songs." The judge gave us a pile of papers that had our music on it.

Practices were finally going to start.


	12. Learning the Songs

We went to the stage and looked at our music. "We're singing an acapella?" I asked.

"Apparently." Merida shrugged her shoulders.

"We're singing Disney songs from the movies _Tarzan, Mulan, Brother Bear, Lion _King, and_ Tangled. _It says that two of them is a duet of them is a duet and one them is a solo. It even says that we get to pick a group song!" I exclaimed.

Everyone talked about the songs.

"I even know what group song we can pick, _We are Young_ by _Fun_!" I said excitedly.

Everyone one nodded and said "Yes!" or "Great idea!" and stuff like that.

"Let's see. We're singing _You'll Be in My Heart_, _On My Way_, _Circle of Life_, and_ Look Through My Eyes_. The solo is _Reflection_, and the duet is _See the Light_." Merida read from the sheets.

"Oh I Love _See the Lights_! Eugene and I thought that was the most beautiful song in the movie." Rapunzel had a daydreaming look on her face.

"Who should we give the solo to?" everyone asked.

"How about Haley?" Ash suggested. "It is a girl's song, and she even told me that she just adores that song out of all of them in _Mulan_."

"Uh no, I'm good." I backed slowly, and my face turned tomato red.

"C'mon Haley. You were able to sing at the restaurant. Why can't you sing a solo at the concert?" Merida nagged.

"I still have a bit of stage fright left in me. I can't do it." I sighed.

"Yes you can." Koda's cheery little voice squeaked out of everyone's loud voices.

Koda's little smile of encouragement got me to say "Yes."

Everyone cheered.

"Now who's going to do the duet?" they asked.

They turned to me again just as I took a sip of my bottle of water.

"You can be one of the singers for the duet, too." Merida said.

I was shocked at I spit my water out.

"What?" I asked hoarsely. I choked on my water a little bit.

"Yeah, you and one more person." Merida looked around the room.

"How about you, Ash?" Ash nearly fainted at the thought.

"Me and Haley sing a romantic song _together_? Sorry but no. Haley and I are just friends we don't do stuff like that." Ash folded his arms and turned away.

"Fine, how about Kenai? You up for it?" Merida asked the bear.

"Sure." Kenai answered with a smile.

"I just have to tell Nita about this so she doesn't get any wrong ideas." He said with a chuckle.

"You said it. I like you, but just as a friend." I agreed.

Kenai and I fist bumped as we listened to the other members.

"It also says that the guys get their own song, and there's going to be one leader in this one. The song is _I'll Make a Man Out of _You. How about you Max?" I turned my head towards Max Goof. We hadn't heard from him in a while.

"Uh, sure." He was shy, but a real cool guy.

"We girls get our own song, too. It's _Down to the Sea_. Who'll be the leading girl?" Merida asked. I stepped back right away. I was already doing a solo and a duet, and I didn't need to be doing this. I'd rather be in the back ground group.

"We need one boy for a small part. How about you, Jack? You haven't done anything yet." Merida turned towards Jack who was sitting down.

"Sure, I'd be happy to do it." Jack said with a smile.

"Let's start with the groups. I think that's what'll be the hardest." Merida said.

She was right, it took some time, but we finally got it.

The boys were off at some point, but I but I brought in a metronome so they could stay together.

We girls had some trouble finding the right pitch so we sounded well, but I fixed that. I gave the girls a small singing test to see which girls were altos, and which girls were sopranos. I was then able to change the music a little bit so they could sing to their own advantage and still have the group sound nice.

After group practices, it was time for me to practice my solo.

Before I sang, the gong of a clock was heard.

"Oh well, we're out of time. Looks like we'll have to do this tomorrow." I was actually relieved. I did not want to sing in front of everyone.

I still had stage fright. The last time I did it was because I was forced.

"Before you leave, I have a big announcement to make. There is going to be a soloists competition." The judges announced.

"A soloist act. Why a soloist act? Why do hate me God?" I was freaking out inside.

"You will still be on the same team, but you will be performing separately. That means you can get disqualified." The judges said.

"Unfortunately, you will be going against the _Meanies_." They lowered their heads.

I just felt sick to my stomach and threw up again.

"You can all go now. Decide your songs tonight so you can practice them tonight." The judges left with the others. I decided to stick around. I was alone so I could sing to myself for once.

I decided to practice _Reflection_ since I didn't get to during the real practice ours.

I _looked_ around to make sure I was alone, and turned on the microphone.

I looked around one more time and sang:

_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly  
To be myself  
I would break my family's heart_

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside

What I didn't know was that Ash had come back to grab the jacket he'd forgotten.

When he heard me singing, he called everyone back in.

After I finished, everyone clapped and cheered.

I turned around and gasped.

"H-h-h-how much of that did you hear?" I stuttered.

"Oh, just about all of it." Kenai chuckled.

"Why don't we practice the duet?" Kenai asked me.

"I can't I told you. I don't like singing in front of people." I sighed.

"You sang at the restaurant. Why can't you do it now?" he asked me.

"Well I was forced into doing it." I responded.

"Well that's not any different." Kenai smiled at me.

"Ok, I'll try." I said.

Max put out another microphone for Kenai.

Kenai got up on two legs and grabbed the microphone stand with his front paws.

I took a deep breath and started to sing:

Me:_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
(Chorus)  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

Kenai:_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know_

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

_Both:And at last I see the light_

Kenai:_And it's like the fog is lifted_

Both:_And at last I see the light_

Me:_And it's like the sky is new_

Both:_And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_

All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!

We stepped away from the microphones, and Kenai went back onto all fours.

My face was slightly red, but not as red as usual.

"See, I knew you could do it." Kenai smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes that was very good." We heard clapping and a mocking voice coming from the shadows.

We turned and gasped.


	13. Things Get Worse

"Hello, Haley." Mother Gothel stepped out of the shadows with the rest of the band.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"We know all about you. Especially since you were our little messenger girl." Mother Gothel and her band came closer to me.

"What message?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? Your nightmare." Mother Gothel said in a kind, yet mean voice.

"Why me though? What do you want with me?" I asked.

"One of your powers is the gift of song. Unfortunately, you're naturally gifted with the talent, but your power gives you a slight advantage." Her face turned cold and heartless.

"What does that have to do anything with you freaks?" I scoffed.

"With you in our way, there's no way we'll get what's ours. But maybe if you're out of the picture, we'll get somewhere." She lifted my chin up with her finger under it.

"We'll be back for you. Thing is, you won't be back for them." They all laughed evilly as they left building.

I was shocked. I looked at everyone, "It's alright, Haley. We're not going to let them get anywhere near you." Koda hugged my legs.

I picked up the cub and hugged him back. "I know that." I whispered in his small ear.

"I think we should go now, it's getting late." I said.

"Want to come over and hang out with us again?" Koda asked me.

"If it's alright with Kenai." I motioned my hand towards his big brother.

"You're always welcome at our place." Kenai said with a smile.

"Thank you. You guys are also welcome at my place." Suddenly, an idea hit me. "Why don't you guys come over my place instead?"

"Can we Kenai? Please?" Koda begged Kenai.

"Sure." Kenai gave Koda a small noogie.

We walked outside and took out my car keys and pressed the red button. My green Camaro appeared and we drove off towards the college.

I unlocked the door once we got there the two bears looked around my room in awe.

"Wow!" Koda paced around the room looking at everything.

"Like the place? This is what I've always wanted my room to look like." I explained to them.

Kenai walked over to my desk where all of my writing things were spread out all over the place.

I rushed over and blocked the desk.

"Uh, you can't look here." I didn't want anyone looking at the rest of my writings and drawings.

Unfortunately, Kenai was able to reach his paw behind me and take my drawings.

It was a picture of the bear that was describes in my stories. At the top it had "Me" in parantheses.

"Is this what you think you'd look like as a bear?" he asked me.

I nodded shyly.

"I can definitely see that. Koda, what do you think?" Kenai showed Koda the drawings.

"Definitely, she got it perfect." Koda said.

"Thank you." I took the drawings back and put them in my folder.

"You guys want anything?" I asked politely.

"Well Koda wouldn't stop blabbing about that fish you made for him yesterday." Kenai said.

"Sorry! They were just so good!" Koda spun around joyfully.

"Sure, I'll get enough for all of us." I went into the snack bar and whipped some of it up for everyone.

As I was about to walk out of the snack room, I looked at the mirror and saw Mother Gothel reaching her hand out towards me.

I screamed and put my back up against the wall.

Kenai and Koda rushed in asking what was wrong.

I looked at the mirror and the hand was gone.

"It was probably nothing, here's your food guy." I gave them their plates.

As we walked out of the snack room I cautiously looked back at the mirror.

"You were right, Koda. This is good." Kenai smiled at his little brother as he ate.

"Thanks, but this was my grandmother's recipe." I continued eating my food.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Has Ash ever written any stories?" Koda asked.

I paused and put down my fork.

"Actually, he did. He was more outgoing with his stories, though." I sighed.

"Do you think Ash would let us read them?" Kenai asked.

"I don't know. I never asked him." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ask him then." Kenai urged me.

"I guess." I took out my cell phone and dialed Ash's number.

"Hello?" Ash was heard on the other end.

"Hey Ash. I have Kenai and Koda over here and they were asking about one of your stories." I told him.

"Which one?" he asked me.

"I was thinking of reading them my personal favorite. _The Raven_, your fan fiction version of the crow with the characters and worlds of _Kingdom Hearts_." I told him.

"Sure." He said happily.

I heard him snap his fingers. Then, a black notebook dropped into my free hand.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Make sure you return it though." He was always so over protective over his writings. I don't blame him though, they're really good.

We said good bye and hung up.

"Here we are. _The Raven_" I opened the notebook, and started to read the story.

The story was Ash's version of himself in a crow plot, but with Kingdom Heart characters. Him and his girlfriend were killed by Organization XIII. He seeked revenge, and with the help of a magnificent raven, he was able to seek his revenge.

Kenai and Koda listened carefully. They were mesmerized by the words my lips spoke from the journal.

At the end, he went back to live in peace with his girlfriend, but Vanellope was incredibly sad, so before he died (again) he gave her a silver ring to remember him by.

By the time I was finished, it was about 9:00 P.M.

"That was amazing!" Kenai and Koda clapped their hands.

"You and Ash both, just wow." Kenai didn't know how to describe our stories, he just loved them both.

"Thanks, I'll tell Ash you said that." I smiled at the both of them.

"Is Ash's real last name Brooks like in the story?" Koda asked me.

"No, his real last name is Corvis." I replied.

"Cool." Koda seemed to like his last name.

I noticed Koda starting to yawn.

"If you want you guys can stay for the night, I have some blow up mattresses that you guys can sleep on." I offered.

"Can we Kenai?" Koda asked in a tired voice.

"Sure." Kenai smiled at his little brother.

I'll get them from the closet in Merida's room. You guys can look around if you want." I left into the other room.

I went into Merida's room and shuffled through all of the things in her closet. I finally found the blow ups and the machine that put the air in.

I turned around to see a ghostly version of Adka. He had a cold dark look on his face. I screamed and ran into Merida's bathroom and quickly shut the door. My heart pounded and I was breathing quickly and heavily.

"Haley, you ok?" I heard Kenai and Koda's voices from behind the door.

I opened the door to see their warm faces. I looked around the room. Adka was gone.

"Yeah, just thought I saw something." My hands shook a little, but hid them from the two bears.

"Let me blow these up for you, and you'll be all set." I said nicely. We went back into my room.

I quickly blew them up and the two brothers laid down on them.

I'll be back, let me go brush my teeth and brush my hair.

I went into the bathroom, put on my nightgown and brushed my teeth and hair.

When I came out, I saw that the guys weren't on the mattresses.

"Guys? Where are you?" Before I could even look, the two boys tackled me to the ground.

I looked up to see them laughing their heads off.

I started laughing, too.

"I so should've seen that coming." I started laughing again.

"You really should've if you knew us that well." Kenai laughed.

Koda tackled me to the ground again, and we continued to laugh.

As we finished our laugh, Kenai and Koda laid back down on their mattresses.

Kenai looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

I looked up, too.

"Is that the Transformation scene from the movie?" he asked me while pointing to the ceiling.

I nodded, "Yeah, I can't sleep without it. It's such a beautiful part." I gazed at the ceiling and sighed happily.

"Yeah, it is a nice scene isn't it?" Kenai laid back down and went to sleep.

I heard my phone ring, and quickly picked it up before Koda woke up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"It's Ash, I wanted to give you something incase those horrid dreams come back." I heard him snap his fingers and a dream catcher appeared above my bed.

"Wow." I felt the soft feathers hanging from it.

"Hope that helps. Good night." We both hang up.

I laid down hoping that the dream catcher would work.

I closed my eyes and started to dream. Actually, I wasn't dreaming I was having another nightmare again.

It was the same dream as usual. I woke up gasping for breath. My face was covered in sweat.

I got up and went to the sink to get a glass of water.

I looked up into the mirror, there was a figure standing behind me. I turned slowly and saw the evil babd behind me.

I spit out my drink, making it spray everywhere, I screamed, and fell backwards onto the ground.

They laughed maniacally, yet quiet.

Kenai woke up after I screamed and rushed over.

"I can't take it anymore." I said quietly. Tears started to fill my eyes and I put my head on my knees, wrapped my arms around it, and cried while sitting there on the floor.

"They won't leave me alone." I picked my head up and looked at Kenai who looked extremely worried.

"They said they'd be back for me. What if this is their way of warning me of what's to come?" tears still rolled down my face.

"Who?" Kenai asked.

"The band. They only appear when I'm alone and taunt me. I don't know if I can take it anymore" my voice was horse from the crying.

"You should try going back to sleep. We'll talk to the judges first thing tomorrow. We can see if they have any idea why they're doing this." Kenai helped me back to bed.

I slept, but the same nightmare was all I saw.


	14. Things Get Better

I was up way earlier than everyone else. I was sitting at the table my arms were folded on the table, and my tired face laid on them.

"How long have you been up?" Kenai asked worriedly.

"I don't' know, 3:00 maybe." I looked at my watch and yawned.

"3:00? Haley, this isn't right. You really need to get some sleep." Kenai told me.

"I know, but I can't sleep. Not with that same nightmare." I put my head on my arms again.

I had bags under my eyes and they were bloodshot, too.

"The concert's in a couple of days, do you think you'll be up for it?" Kenai was like the older brother I've never had, I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Yeah, I' should be fine." I smiled at him and yawned.

"Koda and I are going to head back to the apartment" Kenai and Koda left.

Kenai had an idea, and I knew he did. He left my room with a mischievous face.

Later that day, Kenai and Ash took me to McDonald's. I never liked it there, their food always made me sick to the stomach.

"Why did you guys bring me here?" I was still tired.

"Just watch and video tape this." Ash gave me his cell phone and I started recording.

Koda was in the back seat, he was holding his muzzle shut trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?" the voice asked.

Then, Ash, Koda, and Kenai broke into a rap:

_I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce  
Don't be frontin' son no seeds on a bun  
We be up in this drive thru  
Order for two  
I gots a craving for a number nine like my shoe  
We need some chicken up in here  
In this dizzle  
For rizzle my nizzle  
Extra salt on the frizzle  
Dr. Pepper my brother  
Another for your mother  
Double double super-size  
And don't forget the FRIES_

I laughed my head off.

"Oh my Gosh! Did you guys seriously just do that?" I was still laughing.

"We needed a way to cheer you up and Ash told us how much you laughed at the McDonald's Rap song." Kenai too was laughing.

"I'm sorry what was that?" the employee asked.

"Drive! Drive now!" we all laughed as Ash quickly drove from the restaurant.

I stopped recording and gave Ash his phone back.

"I loved what you guys were trying to do for me, but I just don't think I can do this anymore." I was giving in to the evil.

Ash skidded the car to a halt. "Stop! Stop right there! The Haley I know doesn't quit! You're not going to let some freaks take over your life now are you? You defeated Exordion for crying out loud! These are bugs compared to what you faced!" Ash's words smacked the sense into me.

"You're right Ash. I'm so not letting these losers take over my dream. Now let's go to practice. I'm going to show everyone what song I'm going to be singing." I smiled.

We drove all the way to our practice.

I took a CD from my jacket pocket. I snapped my fingers and I was in a black shirt with black high heeled boots that went tightly up my legs. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. I had long, black, hoop earrings andMy hair was in a high pony with crimped strands and green highlights.

I took the song to the CD player and played the song.

"This is my song called _All About Us _by_ t.A.T.u_"

I started to sing with a smile on my face:

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

"The girl really knows how to express herself when she wants to." Kenai whispered to Ash.

"Yeah." Ash agreed.

"Is that the song you're going to sing at the _Riff Off_?" the girls kept asking me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Meanwhile, the _Meanies_ were watching us from Mother Gothel's mirror.

"With that song, she's sure to beat us!" she was angry, but then calmed down after an idea struck her.

"Well, she'll win with that song, unless someone sang it first." She chuckled evilly.

Back at practices, all of the girls were practicing their songs for the _Riff Off_.

"Ok, people. Our concert's tomorrow. We have to practice our songs so we can go back to practicing your individual songs for the competition the day after." The judges said.

We sang the group songs, which were amazingly perfect, and then came to the solo and duet.

I sang _Reflection_, which everyone thought was the best I've done.

Kenai and I practiced _I See the Light_. Everyone loved that, too. Especially Rapunzel.

The next day, we got ready for our competition, I was still tired from the nightmares, but I still didn't give up.

I wore a bright green spring dress and had my hair in pig-tails. I made my make-up on and put on some cute heels.

I looked at the outfit I wore the day before. I was saving this outfit for tomorrow's competition.

I left my room. What I didn't know was that I wouldn't be seeing it before the competition tomorrow.

The songs rocked. The boys were in tune, the girls stayed together, and I didn't even have the slightest bit of stage fright when it came to the duet with Kenai and my solo.

When I came home, I walked through the door. The door closed shut by itself. I looked behind me to see the _Meanies_ behind me.

I tried to scream, but Prince John covered my nose and mouth with a white cloth.

I breathed in once. I felt light headed, and passed out.

"Let's go." Mother Gothel ordered the rest of them.


	15. The Riff Off

"Haley that was great!" Merida looked down to see my green amulet on the ground.

"Oh no."Merida took out her phone and called Ash immediately.

"Ash, we have a huge problem." She told him.

Ash came over right away.

Ash took the amulet, and used his powers to sense what happened.

"They've got her." A look of pure horror wiped across both of their faces.

When I awoke, I was tied to a chair and my mouth was covered in a hanky around my head so I couldn't talk. When I did though, it was nothing but muffled words.

"You should've quit when we gave you the warnings, but now it's come to this." Gothel stepped from the shadows.

My hands were tied behind the chair so I couldn't move an inch. The only thing I could do was squirm.

She reached her into my jacket pocket, and pulled out my CD.

"No!" I tried to say.

"Have fun watching from back stage." She walked into the dressing room to put on her outfit.

She quickly popped her head back out of the door, "By the way, don't even try using your powers because our little wood carver here put a spell around the room so you can't use them."

She came back out with a big, fat, black dress. Her hair was straightened and had pink highlights in it.

"John, watch her." Prince John came out of the shadows.

Meanwhile, everyone had gone searching for me. Koda was in tears and Kenai was trying to calm him down.

"We can't find her." Ash was extremely disappointed. I had gone missing the day before, and I still was nowhere to be found.

"I guess we're going to have to go on without her." Ash sighed.

They all left, got ready, and went to the _Riff Off_.

I was squirming around trying to break free. "Quit it you! I'm going on soon, and I don't need you putting any stress on me." Prince John was doing breathing exercises to keep himself fresh and calm.

A couple of minutes later, an announcement was made saying the competition was about to begin.

"Looks like I'm on." The lion prince left the room, and I was alone.

Ash and the gang were walking by when they heard muffled screams and someone squirming.

They followed it and found me tied up.

"Guys!" I tried to say, but it was muffled.

They untied me. I had marks on my arms and wrist from how tightly they tied me up.

"She stole my CD!" I exclaimed.

"Do you know any other songs?" Ash asked me.

I thought for a moment, "I do, but I need some time to quickly go over it. I'll be the last one to go on."

They agreed.

Ash went first.

He went up against Adka who sang a _One Direction_ song.

"Beat that you Marilyn Manson lookalike!" Adka challenged.

Everyone gasped at what Adka had called him.

"Sure, it'll be fun destroying your chances of winning." Ash walked up to the microphone and sang _No Reflection_ by Marilyn Manson:

_Oh, ah ah ah ah  
Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

Crushing, cheating, changing.  
Am I deaf or dead?  
Is this constricting construction  
Or just streets with rusty signs  
Of something violent coming?

Oh, ah ah ah ah  
Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh

This'll hurt you worse than me.  
I'm weak, seven days a week.  
Don't run from me. I won't  
Bother counting one, two, three...

I don't know which me that I love.  
Got no reflection.  
I don't know which me that I love.  
Got no reflection.

Show myself how to make a noose  
A gun's cliche, and a razor too  
I'm not a deathshare vacation, vacant station  
Made of scars and filled with my old wounds

Oh, ah ah ah ah  
Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh

This'll hurt you worse than me.  
I'm weak, seven days a week.  
Don't run from me. I won't  
Bother counting one, two, three...

I don't know which me that I love.  
Got no reflection.  
I don't know which me that I love.  
Got no reflection.

You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you.  
You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you.  
You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you.  
You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you.

I don't know which me that I love.  
Got no reflection.  
I don't know which me that I love.  
Got no reflection.

No Reflection.  
No Reflection.

I've got no reflection

Adka stared at Ash, he couldn't believe he just got beat by a kid.

"Do you think a Marilyn Manson lookalike could do that?" Ash asked sarcastically. Adka stared at him blankly.

"I didn't think so." Ash smirked as he walked off stage.

"You'll always be our Marilyn Manson lookalike buddy." Everyone was cheering him on, giving him high fives and stuff like that.

The rest of them went, and the _Meanies_ plain sucked.

Finally, it was my turn. I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

Gothel walked on stage and up to a microphone.

Then I walked on stage with my amazing black outfit I had shown everyone the day before.

"You? I thought you were all tied up." She was furious.

"Yeah, well let's just say you're really bad at hiding people." I smirked.

Gothel then sang my song.

"Try beating me now that I sang that." She thought she had everything in the bag, but she was way off.

I smiled evilly and sang _Clowns_ by t.A.T.u:

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?  
All this weeping in the air who can tell where it will fall?_

_Through floating forests in the air 'cross the rolling open sea._

_Blow a kiss, I run through air, leave the past, find nowhere._

_Floating forests in the air, clowns all around you.  
Clowns that only let you know where you let your senses go._

_Clowns all around you, it's a cross I need to bear._

_All this black and cruel despair, this is an emergency._

_Don't you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now._

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?  
Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?  
Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Clowns all around you_

_Can you see?  
Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?  
See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere._

_But holding on, so beware I have secrets I won't share._

_See me here pushing you, if I then deny I do._

_Contemplate or wish away, if I ask you not to stay  
Clowns that only let you know where you let your senses go._

_Clowns all around you, it's a cross I need to bear._

_All this black and cruel despair, this is an emergency._

_Don't you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now  
Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?  
Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?  
Clowns all around you._

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?  
Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

"Think you have it all now?" I asked sarcastically.

Everyone cheered wildly.

"You did it!" the band cheered for me.

When no one was looking, Gothel took the same knife she used to stab Eugene in _Tangled_ to stab me in my stomach.

"Haley!" they screamed.

I fell to my knees and pulled out the dagger.

"Get them!" Gothel ordered her crew.

Koda ran to my side crying as he saw my hand cover in blood.

"Koda, get out of here." I said weakly.

"No, I'm not leaving." Koda was being stubborn, but in the good kind of way.

Everyone fought Gothel laughed maniacally as she watched the battle go on.

"No more, Gothel. You messed with the wrong person." I said quietly to myself.

With the only strength I had left, I picked up the dagger and threw it. It went right through Gothel's chest.

She screamed in agony as she fell into dust.

The other villains ran off. They were afraid of the same thing happening to them.

I fell to the ground. One arm wrapped around to my stomach.

Blood was coming out fast.

Everything quickly blurred out and I was out cold.


	16. Choices

When I opened my eyes again, I was in the infirmary. I looked to my side to see the heart monitor.

I tried to sit up, but a surge of pain went through side. I lowered the covers a little and saw a bloody bandage around my waist.

I suddenly remembered what had happened. I looked at the nightstand on the other side of me. There lay the dagger.

There was a card. It read:

_A souvenir_

- _Ash_

I turned my head and saw Kenai, Ash, and Nita at the doorway of my room.

"Hey guys." I said hoarsley. My voice was still worn out from how tired I felt.

"Save your energy, sweetheart." Nita rubbed her paw down my face. She acted so much like a mother that I smiled.

"You lost a lot of blood." Kenai told me.

I closed my eyes not wanting to think about it.

"Do you know what today is?" Ash asked changing the subject.

"No. What is it?" I asked.

"It's your birthday and Koda's is in three days so we're having a little celebration today. There's even someone we invited over to help out with one of your presents." Ash replied.

They gently helped me into the wheel chair that was by my bed.

They took me to a room where everyone was waiting for me. This included Koda, the rest of the band, Serena, and William.

"Happy birthday!" they screamed.

Confetti went flying and noises of all sorts were made from little plastic horns.

"Thanks guys." I tried saying.

Koda walked up to me and carefully crawled onto my lap.

"Happy birthday Haley." He said to me.

"Thank you. I heard your birthday is in a couple of days, too." I replied.

He nodded with a smile and bounded off of my lap.

The girls gathered around me asking if I was feeling any better. I was still hurting, but not as much as when I first got the wound.

There was a table in the center of the room. There was a large cake that said "Happy Birthday Haley and Koda!"

I was rolled to the chair, and Ash helped me into the chair.

Everyone sang _Happy Birthday_ to me and Koda.

We thought about our wishes for a moment.

"Don't make your wishes just yet." Serena said. "We have someone here to grant a big wish."

Serena's hand motioned to the door where Sitka's spirit self walked in.

"Sitka." I whispered to myself.

"Hello Haley. Hello Koda." His voice was kind and soft.

"I have two presents. One of them is for you to share, and the other is just for you Haley." Sitka explained.

His hand motioned towards my wound. I flinched and Kenai put a paw on my arm.

"It's ok. He knows what he's doing." Kenai said calmly.

I let him put his hand on the bandage. I winced as a surge of pain went through my side.

Suddenly, a light came from my wound. I could feel the pain fading away.

I looked down to see the blood draw from the bandage.

He took his hand away, and I unwrapped the bandage.

The wound was gone!

"You healed me." I said quietly.

"Yes, that was one of my gifts. The other gift is a choice for you and Koda to make together." Sitka smiled.

"A choice?" Koda and I asked together.

"We talked about this present together. It's going to be harder on me than on you." Ash put his head down.

"Haley, my brother has told me how much you've loved Koda and them." Sitka put out.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Koda, is it true that you, Kenai, and Nita all like Haley very much?" Sitka turned to the cub.

Koda nodded.

"If you would like, I can give you a transformation so you can live with the bears." Sitka offered.

"What's the difference between your transformation and my transformation?" I asked.

"The transformation I'm giving you will be your true form. Your human transformation will just become another form that is an option to become." Sitka explained to me.

I looked at Kenai and Nita.

"Really? You'd let me come live with you guys?" I was quite shocked on the decision they were making.

"Definitely. You're so good with Koda. You were so good to us. Plus, from the stories I read, it seemed like it was your dream." Kenai smiled his warm, comforting smile.

"Koda, do you want this too?" I bent down next to the cub.

The cub beamed, "Yes! This is going to be so great! We can hang out all of the time! We can go to Crowberry Ridge, hang out with the other bears at the Salmon Run, and a whole bunch of other stuff!"

I chuckled at how excited he was.

I then turned my head to Ash. I almost saw him shed a tear. I walked over to him and asked what was wrong.

"We've been friends for so long, and now you're going to leave." Ash's voice was full of sorrow.

"Oh please, you know how our life is now. We're going to be seeing each other all of the time!" My face was full of enthusiasm.

Ash sighed sadly. I playfully punched him in his arm.

"Hey!" he laughed as he picked his head up.

"Best friends forever!" I put my hand up waiting for him to high-five it.

He finally slapped it, and said "Best friends forever!"

Before he let go, I pulled him in for a hug.

As we hugged, Sitka took one nod of his head and the northern lights came sweeping around me.

I grew fur, a long snout, paws, claws, sharp teeth, and a short stubby tail. And well, I grew period!

Ash looked up to see that I still had my beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Best friends forever!", were the last words I had said to him. They echoed in his head.

Ash looked over to see Vanellope upset.

"What's wrong Vanellope?" Ash asked her.

"Well, the college is done, and now you're going to be leaving. I don't want you to go. Ralph and I loved hanging out with you." Vanellope put her head down.

Ash suddenly got a great idea.

"Do you think you can change me into a character from _Wreck-it-Ralph?_" he whispered in my ear.

I asked Serena if I'd be able to do that and give him his own game in their world so he'd fit in.

She nodded.

I smiled excitedly.

I took my paw and put it on Ash's shoulder. I closed my eyes as Ash went through his amazing transformation.

The same type of lights that transformed me went around Ash. Instead of it being cool colors, though, they were silver lights.

He turned into a digital animation character.

He still looked a lot like himself, only he looked a lot like the human from_ Kingdom Hearts_.

Since Ash could no longer understand me, I told Serena to translate for me.

"She says your video game is called _The Crow: Undying Legacy_." Serena told him.

"You did this for us, Ash?" Vanellope was so happy.

"Yeah, Haley made some friends and so did I." Ash grabbed Vanellope and put her in his shoulders.

She giggled as she held onto Ash's shoulders.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." Serena told us.

Everyone one of _us_ Disney characters stepped onto a metal circle.

_We_ stood still as bright lights warped around us.

Ash and I were going our separate ways, but we would see each other very soon.

For now, though, we were going to our new homes.


End file.
